


Our Song

by Jael



Series: Time After Time [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny bit of fluff set after "If I Never."  As always, CaptainCanary. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the happy prompts challenge over at lot-fans.livejournal.com. Set post-"If I Never," so will make more sense if you read that.

"So, I finally understand why you kept wincing at the sight of jukeboxes."

"Do you, now?"

"The bar in 1975, the ships at the Vanishing Point. We had a song and I didn't even remember it."

Sara smiles into her beer. "Oh?"

"Yep. It's oddly appropriate." He draws her to her feet as the opening bars of the song play and she laughs as he pulls her close. "Mick will be appalled."

_" 'Cause I really love you, stop_

_I'll be thinking of you_

_Look in my heart and let love keep us together."_


End file.
